


Guardian Asgard

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Pajamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-19
Updated: 2006-03-19
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack is gone when Daniel gets hurt, what can a guilty Colonel do?





	Guardian Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"Jack, I'm the head of a department. I won't hide behind my desk just because the rest of SG-1 is on another mission or on downtime." Daniel sat on the infirmary bed, dressed in most of his civilian clothes except for his pants and boots, arms crossed, brow furrowed in what Jack thought of as the Watch Out, Sick, Injured and Pissy Archeologist mode.

"Daniel, I left for a one week training mission." He held up his right index finger. "One stinkin' week. Carter's doing the family thing with Jacob, Teal'c's spending quality time with Rya'c and you were supposed to be enjoying some downtime in...your...office." Jack spaced the words out carefully. 

"Instead, you volunteered to spend time with SG-9 to check out ruins for the Asgard. That means that instead of spending quality time here, you spent time on a mission which consequently led to your spending time in the infirmary."

"Jack." Daniel's voice was so rough and hoarse, barely above a whisper. "My being here isn't your fault." He caught his breath as he shifted around on the bed, trying to get comfortable until Frasier released him. Jack reached over on the next bed and pulled the pillow off, easing it gently under Daniel's right leg. Daniel looked up at Jack, smiling his thanks, lips pressed tightly together. He sighed and leaned back against the pillows. Daniel was barely able to wear infirmary scrubs, his leg too swollen and painful from the stitches, thick bandages wrapped completely around his leg. The sutures ran from his right thigh almost to his knee. The Jaffa had cut him and probably sneered at the pain and surprise on Daniel's face, that is, until he'd seen the gun in Daniel's hand. 'Most likely,' Jack thought, ' the Jaffa wasn't sneering now. 

Jack looked at Daniel, seeing the pain from his injuries in his eyes, and the weariness of having had to fight to stay one step ahead of the bad guys. Jack also knew the look that told him Daniel just wanted out of the infirmary and to go home. "I know," Jack muttered, still seriously pissed with any SG teams who borrowed Daniel and didn't return him in the same condition as when he stepped through the gate. Stupidly, Jack had thought Daniel would benefit from some downtime. But, this was Daniel. The guy who never caught a break and needed a guardian angel with permanent residency. 

"Besides, the information we gathered should give the Asgard leads into several new areas of cloning..." Daniel stopped, coughing. His voice was giving out, and Jack could see the exhaustion on his face. Jack watched as Daniel's eyelids starting to droop. Fraiser must have given him the REALLY good stuff and he observed Daniel for about three more minutes before his head dropped onto his chest and he slumped back against the pillows, sound asleep. Jack sighed, listening to the silence that fell over the infirmary. Jack pulled the blanket over Daniel and sat back in the hard plastic infirmary chair. When Daniel woke up, Jack would be there.

* * *

Jack drove on through the late afternoon. Daniel was asleep again. Jack had reclined the seat as far as it would go. Daniel faced the window, his cold making him restless. Occasionally, he would cough or sneeze. Frasier had given Jack an assortment of meds, stating that the cold was just a cold, to push fluids and Tylenol. Jack glanced over at his friend, more comfortable talking to Daniel while he slept. "I read the mission report, Daniel. You spent days recording and cataloging ruins out in the cold and rain, then were forced to spend your nights there as well when a Jaffa patrol decided to come by for their annual visit."

Jack reached out, rubbing Daniel's arm gently as the sleeping man mumbled and stirred, seeking refuge from some dark memory. Jack drove slowly, continuing to rub Daniel's arm until he settled down, sleeping soundly once more. 

Jack pulled into his driveway and turned off the engine. He looked over at the one person he felt closest to in the universe, one of the few people Jack trusted with his life and even more precious, with his heart. 

"I understand you wanting to gather information for Thor and his... people. No lives were lost and SG-9 has you to thank for that. You survived under harsh conditions and kept your team together. I'm proud of you." Jack sighed, feeling the anger draining out of him, replaced by sadness that once again, one of his kids had gotten hurt and he hadn't been there to do a damn thing about it. 

"I'm just sorry I wasn't there when you needed me."

* * *

Jack was able to get the sleeping linguist into the house. Getting Daniel out of his coat, boots and clothes was another matter. 'Well', Jack thought, 'I am special ops'. He wrestled with Daniel, struggling to get the one hundred eighty pound completely lax body into the pajamas Daniel kept in Jack's spare room. Jack stared at the half naked body on the bed, frowning at the bruises, cuts and deep scrapes along Daniel's arms, sides and chest. He could see the muscle tone from the workouts he and Teal'c had developed for Daniel, but he could also see the shadow of ribs from the weight he had lost.

Jack gently eased Daniel upright at the side of the bed and pulled the pajama top on. Jack was glad Daniel was asleep while he removed the infirmary scrub bottoms and eased Daniel into the warm pajama pants. Jack could see the swelling around the bandaged area that completely covered Daniel's thigh and winced, realizing how much that must hurt. Daniel woke up just as Jack started to take off his socks. Jack realized then just how good the drugs were that Frasier had given Daniel. Daniel was feeling no pain. "Daniel, hold still." Jack said to the man lying on the bed.

Jack was adamant that he wasn't trying to tickle Daniel's feet, but Daniel kept twitching his feet away until Jack had simply grabbed an ankle in one hand and gently pulled the dry, warm socks on as fast as he could between Daniel's hoarse laughter and coughing. Jack barely managed to get Daniel settled on the couch before he started nodding off again. 

Jack came back in carrying the last load of wood. He filled the wood box on the back deck from the pile he, Daniel and Teal'c had cut last summer. Jack felt the cold as he took off his coat and boots by the back patio door. He looked back outside, watching the thick fat snowflakes that had just started to fall again. He walked to the living room and built the fire back up. He turned to see Daniel lying on the sofa, eyes not quite shut, watching his every move.

Jack walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of Daniel. Jerking back when Daniel sneezed loudly, Jack silently handed him a tissue and shook his head over the condition of the floor.

He gazed at the wicker pail within reach. "Daniel, why is it that you can hit a target nine times outta ten, but the Kleenex only make it to the floor?"

Daniel glared blearily at Jack.

Jack smiled and shook his head. He never could resist a sick or injured Daniel, and the Kleenex issue was really a non-issue because Daniel could pile tissues to the ceiling as long as he was on *this* side of the gate. Jack reached out the back of his hand to Daniel's forehead, suspecting Daniel's fever was back from the flush on his cheeks and the way he shivered. 

"I'm fine, Jack," Daniel whispered hoarsely then coughed again.

"Dammit, Daniel. In case you've forgotten, you're NOT fine. You have thirty-nine stitches in your thigh, you're covered in scrapes and bruises, and we won't even talk about that lung you keep trying to cough up."

Daniel opened his mouth to interrupt Jack's tirade, but instead sneezed again, which triggered a coughing spell. By the time he had caught his breath, Jack was back from the kitchen with a tall glass of cold water. Daniel sipped the cool liquid. Jack held out Daniel's medication. Daniel silently stuck out his lip at the pills. Jack narrowed his eyes. Daniel frowned, but took them without further protest. Jack watched as Daniel lie back against the pillow. He pulled the quilt closer up to Daniel's chest. Jack could tell from the lines around Daniel's eyes that he was starting to hurt and he had made sure one of the pills Daniel had just taken would smooth out those lines.

Jack walked over to the fireplace, adding another log. He went back to the kitchen, stirring the soup he'd pulled from the freezer and was heating on the stove. "Bless," he called out, hearing Daniel sneezing again. Jack checked the pantry, made a short list of grocery items to have delivered and stirred the soup again. The meal would be ready soon and Jack walked back to the living room.

"Daniel, do you..." Jack stopped.

Daniel was finally asleep, Kleenex once again littering the floor.

"Ok, couch until dinner, then bed."

* * *

The minute Jack opened the bedroom door he could hear the wheeze of Daniel's congested breathing. He walked across the room then sat down at the edge of the bed to watch him sleep. 

Daniel slept the same way he kept his office. Messily. Jack watched his sleeping teammate, knowing how to tell just how Daniel was feeling. Jack knew from years of sharing a tent with him, depending on whether he was hot, cold, sick, or well, the many sleeping positions of Dr.Daniel Jackson. Sometimes he slept under Jack, draped over him or on top of him. Depending on the season, he slept burrowed under the covers, on top of the covers, or with the covers on the floor and Jack the cover of choice. Right now, dollars to donuts, without lifting the covers and actually looking, Jack'd bet that Daniel's congested, bandaged and bruised body was curled up under the winter quilt, still cold even in his pajamas, socks and extra blankets. Jack smoothed a strand of hair off the hot, sweaty forehead. What he wouldn't give to see Daniel unhurt and well sprawled out, t-shirt riding up over flat stomach, dark blue sweats riding low on lean hips. Jack sighed, it seemed to him a lifetime since he had seen Daniel healthy and happy. 

Even though it was comfortably warm in the room, Jack felt Daniel shiver under his lingering fingers. Daniel whispered, ancient words, a tone of protest that pulled Jack's heart from his chest. Daniel's head started to shift back and forth on the pillow. Again, he called out, anger and confusion in the pleading tones. 

Daniel tried to roll over and moaned. 

"Daniel, lie still," Jack, ordered as he leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Jack? Wha' happened?"

Before Jack could answer, Daniel coughed, then sighed and moved his head, seeking out Jack's nearness. He shivered once more then pulled the covers up even higher. Three days at home, but to Jack, Daniel didn't seem to be getting any better. 

Daniel muttered, already back in his fevered dreams. Jack stood up next to the bed then toed off his moccasins. Carefully, he held back the comforter and slid into the big bed, sliding over next to Daniel. He gently pulled Daniel up, leaning him back against his chest, mindful of stitches and bruises. Daniel moaned, but then quieted down, seemingly aware of Jack's presence and taking comfort in the arms holding him. It always reminded Jack of holding Charlie when he was sick, the way he would only relax when Jack was near. Jack smiled at the memory. "Hush, Danny, you're home, your safe." Jack whispered. He brushed Daniel's hair back, still feeling the heat from his skin as the fever continued. Jack kept his arms wrapped around Daniel, eventually dozing as the night wore on.

* * *

The flash of light in the living room went unnoticed. Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet stood in the darkness of O'Neill's house. He listened, and then walked up the few steps to the master bedroom. Pushing the partially closed door open, he quietly stepped into the room. Daniel Jackson was asleep on the bed. Thor watched as Daniel cried out quietly, head shaking, and then was still again. 

O'Neill stepped out from behind the bedroom door, putting his gun away. 

"Thor?"

"O'Neill."

"What are you doing here?"

"General Hammond sent a message, advising us of the new cloning information. I have forwarded this to my ship so that it may be sent to the Asgard Home world. However, Dr. Frasier states that Dr. Jackson had been injured while gathering this information."

"Yeah, he and SG-9 had a run-in with some of Ba'al's Jaffa. He was doing better, so Frasier let me bring him home, but I'm starting to think this may have been a mistake. We were only here about twelve hours when this cold he came down with got worse."

They both turned and looked at the restless figure on the bed. Daniel's fever had spiked again and his cough sounded horrible in the silence of the room. 

"Where are Dr. Carter and Teal'c?"

"They're both off world, on some well deserved downtime. I asked the general to let them be. Someone on the team has to get some rest." Jack rubbed his eyes and sighed. 

Thor looked at his friend. Jack had been on Daniel-watch for days and was beginning to feel exhaustion setting in. He'd shared a tent with Daniel for so long, it was hard for him to sleep without Daniel's presence.

He had trouble sleeping when Daniel was sick or injured, and Daniel was too restless and sick to have anyone in bed with him for too long. 

Jack shook his head and turned back to Thor.

"I'm going to take Daniel back to the mountain. He's eating Tylenol like chocolate, but it isn't keeping the fever down. He needs to be back in the infirmary."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance."

Jack raised his left eyebrow and looked down at his little grey friend. 

"How?"

Thor pulled a bright yellow stone from the small case in his hand. He walked over to the bed and O'Neill watched as Thor held the stone over Daniel. Jack watched, but didn't see anything. He opened his mouth to ask Thor what was supposed to be happening when a warm blue light drifted out of the stone, covering Daniel's body. He was enveloped for a few seconds, and then in a flash the light was gone. 

"Whoa." Jack blinked. "That was so..." Thor cocked his head at him and began to pack up the stone. "What exactly just happened?" Jack asked.

"I believe, as you Tau'ri say, my work here is done. Please convey our gratitude to Dr. Jackson."

Light flashed again and Jack was alone in the bedroom with Daniel. He turned and looked at Daniel, who was sitting up, staring back at Jack, blue eyes looking extremely confused. 

Jack walked over to the bed. He watched as Daniel slowly pushed the covers back and cautiously hung his legs over the side of the bed. Daniel reached down to the bandage on his leg, gingerly touching it through the pajamas. He brought his hand up to his chest, looking ever more confused. He stood up. 

Jack closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes, stepping close, the back of his hand covering the now cool forehead, then wrapped his arms tightly around Daniel. 

"I'm... feeling much better," Daniel murmured, brow furrowing. "Jack, what was that?"

'Thank goodness for friends in high places', Jack thought to himself as he leaned his head down on Daniel's shoulder. "Nothing, just your Guardian Angel variety Guardian Asgard."


End file.
